


京津冀小群接力团建 cp大乱炖

by Llllllamer



Category: produce101Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llllllamer/pseuds/Llllllamer





	京津冀小群接力团建 cp大乱炖

1.辣妹

在遥远的勾王国里，有一位粉粉公主 川西拓実。跟在他身边的是从小就作为骑士陪伴他长大的金城碧海。  
“您该起床了”作为骑士，每天早上叫醒公主也是工作之内的事。  
川西揉着朦胧的双眼，阳光打在脸上暖暖的。

2.芳心纵火犯

“公主，早餐已经准备好了。”金城碧海面无表情地将窗帘拉开，把川西拓実要穿的皮鞋放在他的床前。  
川西拓実伸了个懒腰，看着面前蹲在他床前的金城碧海，突然起了挑逗的心思。  
他用穿好皮鞋的那只脚轻轻贴在金城碧海的裆前，缓缓地打着转儿。  
“你吃过早饭了吗？”川西拓実歪着头眼中含情，“…不如，吃点别的？”

3.123  
金城碧海不做声，呼吸却猝然加重。他低下头，看到短袜与裤脚间露出的扭动着的光裸脚踝又仿佛被烫到般猛地抬起头，直直对上那双含笑的眼。川西拓実扯了扯睡衣：“碧海知道换衣服的第一步是什么吗？”金城碧海沉默了一会儿，伸出手开始解川西睡衣的扣子，只是手一直在抖，解了半天没都没解完，手上动作越来越乱。他听见了一声轻笑，手上动作顿了一下，木着脸起身就想走，突然又被拽住了衣角。“这就生气啦？”

4.🍓  
拓实拽着碧海衣角的手指逐渐上滑，一步一步点着滑到碧海的肩头。碧海隔着衬衫与西服的厚度依然能感受到拓实的指尖温度深深透过，让他止不住战栗。碧海转过头，看向拓实的眼睛，“你解不开，但我会。”拓实微微用力一拽，碧海顺势倒在柔软的大床上，瞬间被拓实的残留在被子里的体温淹没。

5\.   
“您应该知道这样是不可以的。”在柔软的床垫上，金城勉强用手肘撑住身体，避开川西的目光。  
“明明昨晚都可以。”川西将脸贴在金城的胸部，感受到对方剧烈的心跳。  
“今天不行……今天，”金城咽了咽口水，“等下您不是还有要见的人吗？邻国的王子。”  
川西跨上金城的大腿，“那又如何？等待不应该是王子应有的礼仪吗？”  
金城用手把住川西的腰，阻挡住他俯身的动作“等待也是公主应有的礼仪……”  
“可是我等不到今晚了……”  
开门声就在此时响起了，站在卧室门口的是邻国的王子，佐藤景瑚。

6.

因为是从小一同长大的伙伴，即使是为公事前来，佐藤也同以往一样径直上了楼——三个月不曾有见面，他很珍惜这次能见到心上人的机会。  
可是在打开门的那一刻，他却见到了金城碧海与红着脸的川西拓实之间暧昧不清的动作，金城碧海的手，还放在川西拓实的腰间。粉红色的rt就这样暴露在冷冷的空气中，佐藤看呆了，他竟然不知道何为羞涩与恼怒，他只知道，此时的川西拓实是如何的诱人。  
川西拓实第一个打破了这安静的空气，他微微一笑，说：“佐藤君，好久不见。”  
“啊…是…”佐藤还想着如何接话时，却看到川西拓实的眼光顺着他涨红的脸，看向了他按耐不住的💛  
佐藤感觉自己像是被剥光了衣服，站在门前。

7.

“似乎我的骑士今天不是很称职，不熟悉换衣服的步骤了呢”拓实嘴角笑得更弯了一些，眼神却盯着景瑚那一包更紧了。金城察觉到一丝暗潮，极力克制着思考自己应该怎么做，却没注意撑着的手肘在柔软的床垫上微微有点颤抖，反应过来时已经是噗的一下压在了公主身上。“哦凑你也太重了”

8.

“你重死了！”拓实娇笑地抱怨着，金城的脑袋搁在他的耳畔，头发丝蹭得他有点痒。川西身上飘散出隐隐约约的玫瑰香，那是他们昨晚一起洗澡时用的沐浴露的味道。想起昨天晚上的种种，金城的脑袋“嗡”地炸开了锅，此时，他一向引以为豪的自控力消失殆尽，他把川西的两只手腕拎到头顶死死攥住，另一只手摸向了他覆盖着薄薄肌肉的腹部。湿润而颤抖的舌尖由上而下依次落在川西的耳垂、颈畔、锁骨上，最后落到腹部的时候川西猛地打了个颤，原本的躲避的笑声被突然掐断，尾音转成了短促的一声呜咽。

9..

金城碧海背后的门关上了。  
门内站着佐藤景瑚。他的呼吸粗重。  
川西沉浸在快感中，自然是听不到的。甚至佐藤走过来拍上金城的肩，手里攥着什么东西他也没留意。  
金城明白了。  
他接过佐藤的领带绑上川西的眼，又解开自己的将川西的手捆在背后。  
佐藤架好了摄影机。

10.

“原来碧海也喜欢这个。”川西赤裸着全身小声对正亲吻他耳垂的金城碧海讲。“那怎么不早说呢？我们两个自己也可以的。”说的时候还带着点哑哑的尾音。  
三个人隔得近。身子贴着身子的零距离。佐藤景瑚也听到了。  
“西西说的话，让我很伤心啊。”佐藤景瑚说的伤心倒是没停下手里的动作。一根手指伸进去被温暖包围。湿湿的包裹住佐藤景瑚的整根手指。佐藤景瑚苦涩的掏出那根手指，摸着川西拓実的嘴唇将手上的液体一滴不漏的渗近拓実的嘴里。  
“西西，怀念吗？我们两个人的日子。”  
“咚咚”门被轻轻的敲响。  
佐藤景瑚一下子咧开了嘴。  
“啊。我找的帮我们拍摄的摄影师来了。我可是找了很久才在一家小铺子里找到的有名摄影师——豆原一成。”

11.

“啊！碧海不要这样,会被别人看到的...”  
川西被金城碧海抵在二楼卧室的落地窗前，他被蒙住双眼不知道自己早已被佐藤景瑚玩味的双眼锁定，更想不到自己fangdang的样子已经被全程摄录。川西的睡裤松垮地挂在他止不住颤抖着的双腿上，从两人的连接处滴落的液体啪嗒一声打湿了昂贵的地毯。其他的一切都无暇顾及，只有敏感点被顶到的酥麻感在川西的脑海里无限放大。  
金城加快了chousong的速度，双手紧紧地掐着川西的腰让他无处可逃，“被人看到也好，公主你会更有快感不是吗？”，他俯下身在川西的耳旁故意轻轻地用气音说着，随即感受到身下人柔软紧致的甬道又绞紧了几分。  
gc像是在川西眼前炸裂开的烟花，他的泪水氤氲着模糊了眼前的视线，同时身体里也被金城的东西填的满满的，顺着小腿流了下来。

川西感到羞愧万分，想说话却连不成句，只能发出破碎的shenyin。明明是主从的关系，他却无可救药地爱上了这个陪在他身边的，对他无微不至关怀的，不苟言笑的骑士。  
可是，爱是这个战火纷乱的年代最无用的东西。

12.  
没有跟随豆原上楼的是他受命带队攻入的敌国的万千兵马。豆原漠视着眼前淫乱的公主和骑士，径直走到他们身旁，蹲下身对潮红未褪的小草莓说：川西公主，你被艹的还挺爽的？

来一炮，是这个战火纷飞的年代在任何场景都最不尴尬的事情。尤其是和之前拒绝和过与自己和亲的川西公主。眼前可爱的小草莓还残存着高潮的余温，红红的眼角下方殷红的嘴巴一张一合。豆原一只手撑开川西的小嘴，一只手把冷冷的手枪口塞进柔嫩得出水的果子里。川西几乎要呕出来，发出了一声嗔叫，像城堡里的乱窜的野猫。豆原两腿间揣不住的比枪口还硬的大家伙在裤子上撑起来了一个鼓包，像是蟒蛇的肚子里吞进了一头大象。他的下体随着在川西口中的搅动的枪口的抽插恣意扭动着，却没有寻摸到欲望的发泄口。

“憋坏了吧？”景糊慌乱又熟练地解开着豆原的裤子。“别再折磨他了，将军，我来为您服务好吗。”景糊的眼睛发出了狗狗一般的哀怨。豆原把枪口撤出川西的小嘴，伤口上还残存着晶莹的爱液。  
佐藤金黄色的透剧扎进豆原的大腿，毛茸茸的，像金黄身的发情的泰迪狗。小狗在幽暗的森林里寻找自己的猎物，一边发出哞哞的呜咽一边用舌头卷起巨根。豆原岿然不动地站立着，好似森林中隐匿的古树，这带森林的动感地带被侵犯了，被发现了，被践踏了。景糊在一口一口地舔舐着豆原的最后一道防线。  
景糊的双手在豆原的臀部上肆意揉捏着，这只手揉捏的巨物前几晚还是川西的紫玉葡萄，现在却是敌国的将军。逐渐变形的屁股倾泻着景糊无奈的哀怨。  
这简直是要我的命。豆原这样想着，又用手把小狗的头死命按下去，巨大的洪水瞬间侵蚀着森林的每个角落。洁白鲜嫩的景糊脸蛋被豆原的森林刺痛着，晕眩着，景糊每个神经束冒出火苗，他加速了口中吞吐的频率。豆原也忍不住发出嘶吼，被潺潺不绝的攻势崩裂的那刹那，森林里暗涌的泉水变成了呼啸喷发的火山岩浆，报复一般把入侵者景糊辚轹地糜烂不堪。  
也就是在这一刻，豆原高举手枪，向天花板扣动了扳机。


End file.
